What will Come and What has Gone
by witch huner shadow
Summary: I'ts not your average whr story... I'ts setting is in america for one. And Robin and Amon aren't the main characters...
1. Default Chapter

most of You have probably heard it enough times to recite it in your sleep...I do not own whitch hunter robin or have anything to do with it exept being another obsesed fan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was hiding in a 3 story; abandoned building that was at one time an antique store. And it had many characteristics of a store left to eventually rot over the years; many of the home-made shelves have bin removed and the ones that remained have bin rearranged in a bizarre fashion. Most of the windows were ether boarded up or broken. There was graffiti allover the peeling walls, and most of the paneling on the ceiling was gone.

But unlike many abandoned buildings that often attract gangs and fugitives, this particular shop had a haunting rumor shielding it from the damaging presents of these and other people. Now and then you would hear tales about the old Brensy shop and how someone saw something supernatural like a chair floating, or anonymous footsteps on the floor boards. And some people that get lost and say that doors open to a new room every time they are opened, And walls that weren't there before, some times people say they evensaw old Brensy's ghost.

It was the perfect place to hide. She has bin there for the past week or so. Living off whatever little she found edible in the local dumpsters. Her clothes were fairly dirty along with her long, knotted, dark, brown hair.

She looked down at her right leg and saw, not for the first time, a bullet wound with a green substance in and around it. "Hunters... that's what my friend called them" she recalled running down a street, the rapid firing of a gun, the horror, then the pain in her leg forcing her to stumble to the ground. She rolled over to see who her attacker was but all she saw was a shadowy outline of a tall person, and the barrel of a pistil pointed at her. Just as she heard the sound that would have declared her dead she rolled to the side, got up tripped, crawled, then ran awkwardly down an alleyway. As she did so she heard the low male voice of her attacker: "she got away"... "no"... "she's heading down an ally between 5th street and journal avenue" ... "all right."

She figured he was talking on a cell phone because of the way he seemed to reply to thin air. He turned to see where she was but she was gone. A black car pulled up next to him he turned and opened the door to get in

"Where is she?" This time it was a female's voice.

"She went down the ally somewhere" the man replied "she'll come out eventually" with that said he got in and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the first chapter was so short! I had a hard time getting started. **_Please don't eat me!_**


	2. the 2nd attack

She was shivering in a corner of the shop pondering the many questions scattered in her head. How did her friend know whom these people where? And who were they exactly? But the big question that she wondered the most about was why did they hunt her?!? ... Many possibilities plagued her mind. Maybe it was the strange dreams she often had, or the way she seemed to 'jinx' things, or maybe all of these factors played a part in her nightmare.

THWACK!!! She heard the door two stories down being blown open then the sound of heavily armored people flooding into the store. They were mumbling about something. She stood up so fast she was on her feet before she realized it. The pain in her leg was all but gone. Limping to the ladder that led to the roof she darted up it only to find a dark figure waiting for her on the flat, cold, concrete roof. She froze in her tracks staring up at him like a horrified young fawn. Wordlessly begging for life. She then without warning dove off to the side hearing the several rounds of the pistol go off.

She ran terrified not knowing what was going on, where her legs were carrying her. Several sharp pains in her left arm told her she was hit. Sending a shock to her brain (no she was dead, the game was over. She was dead they won and she lost.) When her common sense finally caught up with her she found her self not on the solid roof but halfway across an alleyway three stories up. Not having time to think how she got there, she needed to concentrate on getting to the other side. She was going to make it... no she was falling. She hit the wall and bounced away from it. Falling... falling away from what? Life? death? Her back met with the ground in a very sudden, painfull, unpleasant way.

Meanwhile on the roof the man stood there, shocked and dumbfounded. "The orbo... has no effect?!", he said to himself thinking this was a nightmare, not a real hunt. "All that orbo could have... no... **should** have killed her"

_"Did you get her?" _Someone on his headset asked.

"No", he replied "not yet" he walked to the side of the building, pistol ready, and looked down only to find her gone.


	3. a little safty?

I think ill update once for every three reviews... this way I know I'm not typing just for my cats to read, and ill have more time to come up with ideas. Hopefully the results will be longer more intriguing chapters with whatever YOU guys like.

* * *

There was very little room under the Dumpster she dragged herself under after falling. A fowl smelling liquid lay near her. She knew they would find her if she stayed put, but she couldn't exactly get up and run either. Her leg was badly sprained when she collided with the wall. If only they would leave for a minute, then she could crawl to a basement window a few feet away from her, open it, and be gone. She waited for what seemed like eternity. She knew they wouldn't leave until they found her... and surely will in such an obvious place to hide. The only other obstacles in the alley were a fire escape, a broken bench dragged off the main street, and a few trash bags. 

They wouldn't attack her out in front of pedestrians? Would they? If only someone would walk past she could jump out and walk with him or her, but to where? She didn't think anywhere would be safe. It seemed useless to do any thing to escape when, to make things worse, a stray dog saw her in presumably his territory. The pit bull / rotty mix galloped to her hiding spot growling, barking, and showing his dominance. She felt things couldn't get any worse. Footsteps were hurling towards her hiding spot, familiar footsteps; they stopped right at the Dumpster before threatening the dog off. She heard a gun cock and the man bent over ready to shoot his supposed target...

"Erica?" The man asked puzzled, it was her uncle josh "what are you doing here?" He asked completely dumbfounded before pulling her out from under the Dumpster. He noticed her terrible condition immediately. Quickly putting two and two together he found that it was her they have been hunting. He half carried her to the window and let her in as heavy footsteps drew nearer.

She heard her uncle talking to a younger man about 20; the same man that was on the roof top AND first attacked her. She was to disoriented to make out what was being said but she also had questions, like "how did her uncle know them?" And "why would he?" She was to exhausted to do any thing but sit there, to weak from not eating and sleeping to understand what was happening; soon she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The end of the third chapter already? It seems like their getting shorter... 

Should I include any of the S.T.N-J characters in the story as in a 'transfer' scenario? If so who?

Note: Amon and robin are still alive in this one if I decide to use them.


End file.
